An autonomous vehicle is often configured to follow a trajectory based on a computed driving path. The driving path is based in part on perception data received from sensors on the vehicle. The driving path is also based in part on predicted vehicle and traffic behaviors derived from a vehicle trajectory simulation. When conventional vehicle trajectory simulations are performed, the sensor data received from the vehicle is assumed to be accurate. However in the real world, this vehicle sensor data is often subject to errors, calibration inaccuracies, noise, or other problems. As a result, the vehicle trajectory simulation can produce trajectory data that is not consistent with the actual state of the autonomous vehicle. Therefore, the optimal behavior of the autonomous vehicle cannot be achieved.